Actions speak volumes when your in love
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi going drinking but Shuichi has a little fantasy Yuki isn't proud of.YukiShuichi


1Drinking is bad for you although I wrote this buzzed so it can't be that bad.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation.

* * *

**

"Brat shut up!" I semi-yelled trying not to make the early stages of my hangover worse. Shuichi was drunk. I was between drunk and hangover. The stupid baka had suggest going to a club six hours ago and I haven't been able to get his to leave since then. He's been dancing and drinking his heart out. He even managed to get me drunk.

"Shuichi I swear to kami you will sleep on the couch if we don't leave this forsaken place soon." I said grabbing his jacket, he merely smacked my hand away and sashayed over to the dance floor. I followed him after someone tried to hit on him. He was swaying back and forth to the music occasionally slipping, almost falling.

"C'mon Yuki! Dance with me." he swooned.

"No brat we're going home." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to my car.

"But I don't want to." He yelled on the verge of tears.

"We're going home. What have you been thinking we're both drunk and it's been more then six hours!" I yelled as Shuichi started to cry. 'Dammit not the tears, this isn't going to end with my pride in tact.' The rest of the way home was silent except for Shuichi's whimpering as he cried, the rain hitting the car, and the shocking thunder in the back ground. Shuichi jumped every time the thunder struck.

I pulled into our drive way and before I even had a chance to park the car, Shuichi silent got out and walked into the house not even aware of the rain pounding down on him. By the time he was in the house he was soaked from head to toe. Shuichi idly kicked off his boots and shrugged off hisjacket. He walked silently over to the couch, laid down, and started crying even harder. 'Ah I really messed up this time he won't even acknowledge me. I don't even know what I did I wasn't That mean to him. I was actually nicer then usual.' I walked over and sat down by Shuichi.

"What the hell is wrong with you. First you get us drunk, then you get depressed and mad at me." I said 'Damn you can't even be nice to him when he's so depressed he's crying.'

"I-I wanted to dance with you, but I knew you'd say no, so I got you d-drunk to see if you would do it then. I'm sorry Yuki I just wanted to see. I never got to dance with anyone I loved before." he said weakly hiccuping now, and he flinched when he was done because a giant bolt of lighting split through the sky and as soon as it died down the power went out, which a heart pounding shriek of thunder.

When Shuichi jumped he literally jumped landing in my lap. He froze in my lap. 'H-he's afraid of me.' I couldn't believe it. I felt my heart hi my stomach. I gently lifted my arms up and gently hugging him to me.. He squeaked my name before settling into my lap. ' I knew my ego and pride weren't going to make it. Does it really matter that much for him though? No it doesn't.'

I gently lifted Shuichi I up and carefully found our way to the big empty space in our living room. I set him on his feet still hugging him close. Once he got his footing I started to sway gently, he gasped before leaning in and swaying gently with my body. Our only music was the pounding beat of the rain and screaming chorus of thunder.

Shuichi was hugging me so close I thought I was going to trip over him, but he was happy I could tell. He kept nuzzling my neck and me randomly. 'Was that so hard? Yes.' We swayed and danced slowly to the storm in the darkness of our apartment until I realized Shuichi was asleep. He had fallen asleep against me. Baka. Again I gently picked him up and made my way through the apartment to our bedroom. I set him down and tucked him in before getting to sleep my self.

"Good night shu." I whispered to him. He sought me out in his sleep. Moving so h slept against his head tucked under my chin. 'He's so simple, I guess that's why I love him. Then why don't you tell him that. Actions speak louder then words and I spoke volumes tonight.'

* * *

I hope you all liked it I took a stab at something I was familiar with so please let me know what you think every thing is welcomed even flames. Bai Bai 


End file.
